


Wrong Shirt, Right Sentiment

by completelyhopeless



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has his shirt by mistake. The rest isn't a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Shirt, Right Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[The Flash (TV), Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow,](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/591441.html?thread=82605393#t82605393)_
> 
> _You keep his shirt_  
>  _He keeps his word_  
>  _And for once you let go_  
>  _Of your fears and your ghosts_ (You Are In Love - Taylor Swift)

* * *

She hadn't realized the shirt belonged to Barry when she found it in her office. He must have used it to change in a hurry one day and left it behind. She'd just assumed it was Ronnie's when she found it and pushed it aside, not wanting to think about it until the day the heater broke and she needed more than a lab coat to stay warm.

“You can keep it,” Barry told her when he recognized it as his. He'd grinned with the kind of innocence only Barry seemed to have and told her, “it'll be like having a hug from me whenever you want it—even if you don't.”

And she'd smiled and kept it despite her misgivings.

She was wearing it the first time he kissed her.


End file.
